Betrayal
by 666zydratevials
Summary: Shilo is suddenly and unexpected tossed away by the one she loves... the one she always thought loved her back. Based on a true story.


My first story. I hope you like it. Based off of a true story, only no one was killed and no one cheated. But my ex left me for someone else. The way Shilo feels at the end is the way I felt when it happened. I wrote this to let it all out.

Hope you enjoy. Don't criticize me too hard.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Repo! The Genetic Opera. I only own the plot.

Graverobber. He was so much older than her, but most of the time, she didn't even notice. The way his dark eyes locked on to hers made her forget everything. His cold hands would brush her pale cheeks and she would be content. No matter that her overprotective father would kill her if he found out about them. No matter that she was a minor. Nothing mattered when she was with Graverobber.

His hair was amazing. Soft and naturally a chocolate brown, it tumbled down in greasy waves, a little past his shoulders. Subtle streaks of bright rainbows weaved and cut through his hair, punctuating his characteristic darkness. It was always dirty, and somewhere close to dreadlocks, but that didn't stop her from burying her face in his alluring mane and inhaling, eventually falling asleep breathing in his musty scent.

They would sleep together. They wouldn't do much other than sleep, with the occasional deep kiss here or sensual touch there. But they could talk for hours on end, well into the night. Talking, about anything, till her eyes were heavy as iron and she couldn't keep them open any longer. Yet, she always made sure that he was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and went to sleep in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. His clothes smelled comforting, though they too were normally dusty or stained from long hours in the graveyards. Not once had she minded.

She loved his laugh, his eyes, his sarcastic sense of humor. He was somewhat dorky at times, yet cocky at others; yet he could be scary, too. She loved everything about him. She was never scared of him.

But maybe she should have been.

A foggy night in the alley. The veil of mist weaved in and out of the musty air, curling around her like cold, transparent fingers. Graverobber was missing. Where was he? He was harvesting Zydrate, wasn't he? Or, he was supposed to be. It defined him. It was what he did. But he had promised 10. It was much later than ten; going nearly on midnight, even.

Her footsteps scuffed along the concrete ground, occasionally crunching over leaves or litter; which turned into squishing through moss and mud as she neared the graveyard. The only one she knew. He had to be here. It was closest to the alley, and the biggest in the city, he had reminded her many times before. The best place to harvest Zydrate and the occasional addict.

Occasional addict-

She glanced around upon hearing a muffled sound in the shadows. Stepping over falling tombs, her heart beat just a little bit faster than usual; she could not identify the sound or exactly where it was coming from. She had a relative idea as she headed toward the darkest corner of the graveyard. She felt a small pang in her stomach as she heard the sound again; a faint grunt. It sounded like Graverobber. Maybe he was hurt. Would she know how to fix him?

Suddenly, her boot caught on something soft and decided it wanted to stay there. Her walking momentum swung her forward, and the ground rushed up to meet her. She gasped in surprise and pain as her ankle twisted in its catch, trying to come free from its unknown captor. She managed to land with her hands and not her face, resulting in mud up to nearly her wrists. But she didn't even mind the pain; that was the least of her worries.

For not more than three yards away sat a couple. They stared at her in first shock, but then the man glared at her, his sharp eyebrows knitting together in accusation. She bit her tongue and her heart raced. She knew that glare.

Amber Sweet was perched on his lap, and he only happened to be none other than Graverobber. Her Graverobber. The one person she ever knew who she could fully love and trust was gripping the waist of another girl, unwilling to let go. Amber stared in disbelief, looking somewhat stoned.

"Who's the girl?" she slurred huskily, at the same time Graverobber said her name.

"Shilo."

She gulped at his tone. It hurt her. It wasn't his usual gentle, comforting voice; moreso a stern voice of accusation and a hint of frustration. Shilo didn't say anything. Warm tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as her stomach dropped down to her feet and wrenched itself into a tight ball. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Graverobber... what are you-"

"Shilo, stop." Graverobber lifted Amber by her waist and set her down gently, like a doll, his biceps visible through his flannel shirt. She smirked and sat patiently, twirling her hair as Graverobber pulled together his composure as well as his missing pants, of which had happened to be the thing that nearly ate Shilo's foot on her trek over. "She just was paying for her Zydrate fix."

"Graverobber, what-"

"Stop it. I didn't want to hurt you." His voice resumed its usual gentleness as he stepped over to her and put a comforting hand on her skinny shoulder. But she shook him off. She wanted to curl up and cry. How could he do this to her? Have an affair with a spoiled rich slut? What did Amber Sweet have that she didn't? She thought what they had was special.

"Then why are you with..." Her voice trailed off for the fear she would start crying. So many questions swam through her confused, hurt mind. "Did I do something to make you act like this? She's better than me, isn't she? What did I do?"

The resurrection man sighed. "It's not you, it's me." Graverobber's expression turned stoic as he stared into her eyes. Shilo looked away. The classic line of a breakup waiting to happen. Would he really leave her for Amber?

"Don't." Shilo's eyes watered and she brushed them away angrily. She was no longer just upset, but anger was beginning to boil inside her. How dare he cheat on her and then lie about it? According to his somewhat guilty facial expression, there was a lot more to it than payment for the glow.

"Don't what?"

"No, just... Leave me alone." She got up, still ignoring the pain in her ankle, and began to storm away. She couldn't believe this. Warm tears spilled from her hazels and flowed down her cheeks in steady streams, taking trails of eyeshadow with them. She sniffed and furiously wiped her eyes. She shouldn't be upset. He hurt her. He was a cheater and a liar. He had played with her heart and then broke it.

But she thought he loved her... and she truly did love him. And that stung. She looked over her shoulder to see if he would follow her, to come to her and hold her and tell her that everything was just a misunderstanding, and they'd go home and sleep and wake up and love.

But he was still back there, saying something to Amber. He didn't even glance after her once. _Don't mind that girl, she's just a play thing, _she imagined him saying to her.

And he wouldn't mind her, not for the rest of his life. For if it was one thing Graverobber was worried about, it was getting caught. Sure, he ran the risk every day and night of his life, being a thief and drug dealer to begin with. But Shilo's dad was a Repo Man. He knew that. She would go home and cry and probably tell her dad.

Who would most likely kill him.

He had to go back to her.

His boots stomped against the pavement as he ran after Shilo, catching up just as she turned the corner into their alley, sniveling quietly. "Shilo!"

She turned around. Her prince stood there, staring. His expression was unreadable, but she practically lit up when she saw him. He had come back. He had changed his mind! "Shilo, come here."

She nearly ran to him obediently, wanting him back so badly. She threw both her skinny arms around him, sobbing into his chest. Graverobber resisted the urge to stroke her artificial black hair. He remembered Amber. He looked down at the young girl. No. In his mind now, there was only Amber. There was no room for a young girl like Shilo anymore. She wasn't a burden in any way, yet Graverobber could still have asked for a whole lot more. And he found it in Amber Sweet, princess of GeneCo.

But the secret must remain a secret.

"Shilo, you have to understand," Graverobber whispered. "I've moved on. I can't handle taking care of a girl like you. You still have your whole life ahead of you."

"I'll do anything," she whispered, still blubbering into his chest. He could feel the tears and snot through his shirt, cool against his skin like rain.

"You can't do anything. I'm sorry. It's over."

He was right. She couldn't do anything. Because before she could, Graverobber took her face into both hands. He stared into her watery, moonlit eyes.

Graverobber took a deep breath and twisted.

Shilo screamed. Her neck wasn't supposed to twist that far around. It hurt, it hurt, oh God, he was going to kill her! The one she loved most was killing her, but no longer in the emotional sense. Yet the pain of betrayal still rang in her chest. Her wristwatch began to beep as her blood pressure skyrocketed with the panic. Spots danced before her eyes. She tried to fight, both Graverobber and her blood disease, but between those factors and all the pain, she was drowning.

There was a snap.

That following dawn, Graverobber broke into Marni Wallace's tomb and buried her daughter alongside her. Her face was blue and her neck was darkening with bruises. She looked peaceful at last. Maybe she'd remember Graverobber, wherever she was, but maybe she wouldn't. He hoped she wouldn't.

And he walked back to meet his Amber.

THE END


End file.
